


赤地暴雨

by Saphirblau507



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507
Summary: *基本遵循现实 有私设*“你我各成极端天气”*BGM：Das Beste（Silbermond）
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho
Kudos: 9





	赤地暴雨

2000年7月21日，埃尔林·哈兰德在襁褓里眯着眼睛哼哼唧唧的时候，还没料到自己即将被迫迎接的未来是什么。

“早产儿，”接生医师转向旁边的护士。“体温过高，呼吸短促，神经反射迟钝。”

床上张开腿奄奄一息的女人偏过头去默默流泪；帘子中间的一条缝外面滴溜溜地转着不同的眼珠，个子不高的金发男人焦灼的踱步声产房里里外外都听得分明。

男婴被弄到冰冷的手术床上，视力尚且模糊的眼睛朦胧中瞥见针头涌出液体。倏然一根管子刺穿皮肤扎进体内，紧接着又是另一根。目光所及的世界被全部翻转，周遭硕大的人脸扭曲变形，他呛咳着被倒提起来，不甚轻柔地拍打，终于在窗户外吹进盛夏湿热的晚风时勉勉强强地哭出了声。

“他能活下来是个奇迹。”蹒跚学步时家人都对外这样讲。童年时代他在利兹度过，由于先天身体原因，比同龄人生的矮小瘦弱，两岁时甚至不怎么能拿稳叉子吃草莓。稍大一些后在追逐打闹中被推倒在地是常事，满身泥巴和伤痕脏兮兮地回到家，阿尔夫忙着帮妻子料理家务，多数情况对他无暇过问，哈兰德便不声不响地绕过庭院往屋后去。

“我的肩膀使不上力，”他挑了个好时机在餐桌上小声抱怨。这个时候全家才都会好好听他说话。

阿斯特愣住的样子有点可笑；阿尔夫则低头扒着饭一声不吭。妈妈叹了口气离开桌子，加布里埃流着泪把他抱在怀里。

好啦。他把下一句话噎进了嗓子眼儿。“所以我总是打不过别人”没必要说的，因为姐姐哭的声音会更大，大到把外面的野猫都吓跑。他缩着脖子把自己脖颈的伤口藏在领子里，配上干瘦的样子像只可怜巴巴的猕猴。最后的情形演变成他拿出裤兜里团得乱七八糟的纸巾给姐姐擦鼻涕，自己的眼睛却仍然透亮的绿，没有一丝泪水的阴翳。

被按在地上动弹不得的时候他不会哭，被一拳揍在鼻梁上的时候他也不会哭；这也许和他有个爱哭的姐姐有关。“眼泪是要为爱的人而流”，爸爸用这句话回答他的迷惑不解。

“所以我不能哭，因为我不爱他们，是吗？”

小孩眨巴着眼睛，感受到了逻辑的贯通。

“......也可以这么理解。”阿尔夫觉得省了给他教育男子汉气概的家庭课程。

事实上这类课程的确省下了。哈兰德到了年龄去上学，然后被他丢进田径和手球的训练营后一直拼尽全力。后来转到足球领域，从布吕讷到莫尔德，16岁那年啃蛋白棒啃得像只窸窸窣窣的金丝熊，颊囊里鼓鼓的都是嚼不完的餐食。运动量之大让他的身高野草似的疯长，肱二头肌鼓起来的时候像在肉体里塞了个大核桃。一拳砸飞沙袋时他叫人在旁边帮忙录视频，不一次录好就侧踢伺候；曾经对他翻白眼的替补混混举着手机，瑟瑟发抖得差点尿裤子，好在最后快门无延迟。

国家队比赛日如期而至。他吹着口哨把帽子脱下在手里把玩，顶着没剪好的圆寸。英格兰队拍成纵列懒懒散散地说笑，他依稀听见几句不甚友善言辞。利兹的不佳回忆涌上心头，他便敌意地瞪了一眼去；可能扫视的范围过大，没被调笑的那几个英国男孩看到，反而跟个耷拉着眼皮的卷毛蘑菇头来了个四目相对。哈兰德没来得及收回眼神，卷毛便皱了眉直直死盯过来，二人皆不由自主地停下了步伐。

“杰登·桑乔，你在干什么？”英格兰教练高声叫道。“继续走。”

对面的人唯唯诺诺地应声，扭头朝前去；哈兰德瞥一眼对方离去的身影，眼珠转向另一边，丢开帽子，再啪地吐掉已经被嚼得没了甜味的泡泡糖。

果然。他不喜欢英国人。

比赛开始。蘑菇头格外活跃，拿到球就开始左突右奔，灵活得像脚底安了弹簧似的，他虽离得不近却看得分明————头发太显眼了，好比一大片绿茵场上一颗发霉的花椰菜，还是会跳来跳去那种。

哈兰德正为自己生动形象的比喻洋洋得意，花椰菜却丢了球。似乎是想耍个牛尾巴过人没成功，反被挪威的球员断了下来，一屁股坐在地上，一脸窘相快哭出来了一样。

不太行。他欠揍地偷偷咂咂嘴，伸手要球，队友心领神会地把球传过来。  
看看到底是谁更胜一筹。他卯足了劲儿往禁区里冲————不得不说这个饼喂得还挺精妙，直接送到了他的左脚，趟都不用趟几下。英格兰的那帮人大声嚎着上去回追，可惜为时已晚，强行突破之后他甩开腿就是个大力射门————

啊不，打飞机。他清清楚楚地听见离他最近的后卫舒了口气，紧接着就是大力拍上他肩膀的队长翻上天的白眼。  
“埃尔林，迷魂汤管饱吗？”  
“什么？”他还沉浸在刚刚的尴尬里，蹲在地上捂着脸，巴不得找个地缝钻进去。  
“建议你去跟你一直盯着的那家伙亲个嘴再来个跨国联姻。”对方轻飘飘地扔下一句话，一脚踹在他屁股上，几步跑开赶去回防；哈兰德灰溜溜地站起来调整了一下情绪，一抬头却瞥见花椰菜在不远处叉着腿站着，冲他不怀好意地发笑。

踢个比赛而已，犯不着。他强忍着内心的怒气暗暗劝着自己，看都没看他一眼，加快步伐，跟上大部队；英格兰人在那谨慎地倒着脚，唯独花椰菜总一副跳脱的样子，似乎总想遛遛别人，再秀秀自己的那点小伎俩————真叫人看得心里烦躁，得瑟的那副鬼样子像是在说老子天下第一。

正腹诽着，对方一溜烟绕过俩人跟自己对上了————哈兰德立刻不甘示弱地猛追上去，近到几乎直视着男孩有点惊慌又强作镇定的黑眼睛；花椰菜还是蹦蹦跳跳地滴溜溜转，比自己矮差不多一个头的家伙重心倒是稳，后边的队友伸腿也没把他绊倒。

差不多了，这让人火大的家伙。哈兰德有些急躁地伸腿，对方却灵巧地脚尖一碰，越过他就嗖地一下溜走————于是他眼睁睁地看着自己被穿了裆，伴随着上半场结束的哨响。

破口大骂的心都有了。哈兰德觉得自己需要一拳揍在个什么东西上，比如这位仁兄的脸。  
“控制一下表情————”场边的摄影师看热闹不嫌事大地喊道，“这张很棒。”  
“发到网上要给我出镜费。”哈兰德拿起水杯恶狠狠地灌了一口。  
“嘿！别这么吝啬。”中年人饶有兴味地开着玩笑，“等有朝一日登上头版，你就不会这么想了。”  
真是有够造孽。哈兰德走出场外，生无可恋地吐了口唾沫。

当然，多年后这张照片突然被扒出来在推特上转得火热已经是必然结果了。19岁后，一切幺蛾子来得都无法预料、极其突然，从他在曼彻斯特鬼鬼祟祟地溜到机场逃避记者团，再到一边打着因为水土不服促生的一连串喷嚏、一边应付着录制多特蒙德给他安排的几个傻乎乎的官宣视频，明明白白写在合同里却最后告吹的纯黑球衣，还有吃坏了好几次肚子的土豆泥————长这么大头一次忙得像个无休止旋转的陀螺，好在事情总能一点点做完，就连冬训前的集合都能当作放松契机。

惯常流程，自我介绍，鼓掌欢迎，点名。前两个环节都进行得还算顺利，唯独到最后开始卡壳————总是少个叫杰登·桑乔的倒霉蛋。旁边的雷纳已经开始偷摸发笑，哈兰德正一头雾水，刚想扭头问问到底发生了什么，又看见斐莱摇着手示意他别作声。

“这怎么像话？”瑞士老头尖着嗓子抱怨道，“再这样下去我们毫无队风可言了，再一再二不再三，这次我一定————”  
“抱歉！抱歉！”不远处一个身影气喘吁吁地飞奔过来，“我来晚了，抱歉————”  
似乎再也按捺不住似的，正抻着脖子东张西望的大家爆发出一阵大笑，声音大到罗伊斯开始喝止，然而明明这位才是笑得最大声的那个。这位杰登桑乔狼狈地跑进队里，还不断冲老头滑稽地作揖，后者刚刚还气得脸上青一阵白一阵，现在却只盯着他瞅了半天，年轻男孩歪歪头冲他无辜地眨巴着眼睛，终于不负众望地把他逗得噗嗤笑出了声。

“下不为例。”

“我就知道。”旁边的格雷罗乐得直不起腰，把扎加杜的后背拍得砰砰响。  
等会儿————这人怎么这么眼熟。哈兰德盯着他上下打量，只觉得好像在哪见过，还说不上来是不是真的见过————  
对方似乎注意到了他的视线，条件反射地看过来，疑惑地眨眨眼睛。  
“噢，你来晚了，没听到介绍。”胡梅尔斯指着哈兰德，“新援，中锋，挪威的埃尔林。”  
哈兰德点了点头表示问好，对方却一丁点回应都没有，只象征性地冲他挑了挑眉，随后就把脑袋转了过去。  
绝了。哈兰德一股火直往天灵盖冒，不知道为什么这让人想揍的冲动居然有几分熟悉。  
“别生气，他就那样。”雷纳在旁边偷偷劝道，“平时也是拽了吧唧的————但是他其实脾气很好的，就是表面上看着不太招人喜欢。”  
德甲最年轻助攻王————行，可以。哈兰德暗自翻了个白眼。果然，他只能听得进前半句，后半句对他来说并没有什么说服力，他只能看到这人跟他太过于相似的恃才傲物，而他最讨厌的恰恰就是这种人。

当然，显而易见，疏离是互相的。哈兰德不知道自己有没有在遇见桑乔时刻意不去瞧他，也不知道自己是不是在拿球后挑遍了所有没有对方的方向去塞给别人————不过他知道这个小个子英国佬在路过自己去换衣服时有意无意地冷哼了一声，还在接水的时候把水撒在后面等着的自己的鞋面上。

“你们出来跟我单独谈谈。”罗伊斯指着他俩，“你们得给我一个原因，告诉我为什么你们在训练时从来没有互动。”

桑乔耷拉着脑袋盯着脚尖看，哈兰德抱着臂扭头不看他，殊不知这俩人在罗伊斯眼里像极了两个闹别扭的同桌小学生————还是划三八线，谁越界就打谁一拳那种。

“下周踢奥格斯堡，你，”罗伊斯毫不客气地点点桑乔的脑门儿，“知道自己该干点什么吧？好歹也算是人家的小前辈，这点道理都不懂吗？”

“嗯。”桑乔含含糊糊地答应着。哈兰德甚至觉得这家伙回答的不是第一个问题，而是第二个。喂个饼还一副不情不愿的样子————哈兰德更想翻白眼了。

“埃尔林，多担待啊，这小家伙怕生。”罗伊斯立刻换上一副友好笑脸，“刚来这里还适应吗？”

“还好。”哈兰德简洁地回答，笑了笑表示感谢。

“要是他欺负你，直接跟我说就行————这队里我说了算，知道吧？”罗伊斯眨眨眼，拍拍他的肩膀。哈兰德装模作样地陪着笑，又听队长跟他们俩说教了几句，随后两人就被叫去各自开始自己的训练任务。

“有什么了不起的。”  
他听见桑乔轻飘飘地咕哝了一句，双手插兜绕过他走了。

哦豁。  
哈兰德站在原地，微笑着把拳头握得梆硬。  
“有的时候对这种人你得顺着毛摸，不然越冷落他他越跟你对着干。”罗伊斯刚才偷偷附在他耳边说的话又在脑子里打转，但是哈兰德一丁点儿都听不进去。

可以说，某位趾高气昂的英国佬赛前迟到应该算是常态了。比赛前的发布会，大家都端端正正坐好时桑乔才跌跌撞撞闯进来，衣服的领子都是歪的。

这次事有点大。瑞士老头本来就不太高兴，桑乔再整这么一出，更是火上浇油。他当即简直百年一见地暴跳如雷，嚷嚷着要把小王牌踢出大名单————这回任他怎么卖萌都没卵用。大家窃窃私语起来，桑乔有些尴尬地抠着手指。

有笑话看了。哈兰德幸灾乐祸地当着吃瓜群众，不知道为什么看着杰登桑乔那张委屈的脸自己居然快感十足————谁让他不识相老惹自己呢。

等等，仔细一想，有点不太合适。他脑袋一转，假如这位真被踢出大名单，自己岂不是没法看他不情愿地给自己喂饼、然后哑巴吃黄连有苦难言的傻样子了？

这样不行。  
“对不起，”他清了清嗓子举起手。  
“他是帮我去取外套了，”哈兰德装腔作势地帮忙解释，“我刚来，不熟悉地方，走错了路————杰登是帮我去找东西了，所以才来这么晚。”

瑞士老头显然怒气未消————不过被哈兰德这么一打岔，显然又没了刚才的那股气势，队长又在旁边帮句腔说为了帮助队友情有可原嘛，他也只得挥挥手默许了，一脸不耐烦地叫桑乔赶紧过去坐着。

“我敢打赌，今天他肯定会上赶着给你助攻。”罗伊斯含笑推推旁边的哈兰德，哈兰德表面也堆着笑，实则满脑子妈卖批。

————好像谁稀罕似的。

“等你吃了杰登的饼就会觉得香啦。”罗伊斯似乎看透了他的那点内心戏，又补上一句，“说实在的，最不应该成为敌人的就是你们两个。”

“为什么？”哈兰德扭过头看着他。

“日久见人心。”罗伊斯故作神秘地摇摇手指。

然后就是那场天下皆知的首秀帽子戏法了。哈兰德替补登场，扳回三球，其中第一个进球就来自杰登·桑乔的助攻————不过遗憾的是他确实没看到对方哑巴吃黄连的傻样，倒是留下了桑乔喜悦难掩跳上他后背俩人一起傻笑的珍贵影像。

“我以为你不喜欢给我助攻的。”哈兰德鼓着腮帮子小声说。  
“助攻一下又不会死。”桑乔跳下来后傲慢地扬扬下巴。“不过，”他话锋一转，转过头瞥了他一眼，“你这人还蛮仗义的。”

出现了，又是欠揍的感觉。哈兰德一边假笑一边盯着他，嘎嘣嘎嘣掰起手指头，“你知不知道跟你说话是个容易让人高血压的活儿。”

“那就多吃洋葱。”桑乔干脆地回怼道，不再理他，哼着歌一蹦一跳地走开。

“爽不爽，兄弟？”格雷罗没正形地朝他傻乐，“跟他说话是门技术，你得巧妙地避免自己被他气死。”

算了，能刷进球有什么不好。哈兰德自诩大丈夫心胸宽广，从来不跟这等小人一般见识。

不过，名声大噪的一战可以说是他俩之间关系的转折点。不得不说，桑乔这人慕强的心理是真强烈，哈兰德敢打包票，换了别人八成好几年都得活在这货旁若无人的装逼阴影下，最后的转会理由一定是：“对不起，我爱多特蒙德，但杰登桑乔真是太欠揍了，我跟他多待一天没准会控制不住打人欲望”。

不过，在自己身上，这种情况可绝对不会发生。  
他洋洋得意地想着，随后杠铃滑脱了手，重重地砸在地上。

许久之后或许哈兰德会问桑乔，是怎么做到在第一次比赛就能给自己送上自己接得最舒服的那种球的。

“因为我们从第一次见面就了解对方。”挪威人面对媒体干脆利落地回答。以现在的视角看过去，这倒的确算是事实了，有的时候连他们两个都不得不承认，get到对方的点其实不是在训练中慢慢磨合出来的，因为有一个词，叫心有灵犀。

而这在之后的训练里体现得越发明显————不过，当然，谁都不愿意先承认这一点。

时间过得飞快，转眼即是在德国杯对阵苦主不莱梅。落后令人焦灼，但新鲜血液的注入却同时给他们带来希望————这是雷纳的德国杯首秀，小崽子还搞进了个圆月弯刀。

虽然如此，德甲的水也不浅，针对年轻人的犯规一而再再而三————起初雷纳被弄趴下的时候哈兰德忍了，但之后对面的行径简直令他脱口而出一句fuck————莫伊桑德揪住雷纳的衣服狠狠地把他掼在地上，小孩儿痛苦地滚来滚去。

哈兰德猛地迎着对方一把推过去，几个不莱梅球员围着他撕成一团————突然不知道哪儿嗖地飞过来个人影，借助冲力把刚刚推搡自己的人挤到了一边去————

得，又是这位仁兄。哈兰德一句fuck到嘴边还没说出口，英国佬已经开始一口一个go to hell日你老祖宗了。照后来皮什切克的话来讲，他俩当时并肩作战，粗俗得各成一派。

哈兰德扶起被掼得没脾气的小弟，桑乔在旁边一脸慈爱又担忧地看着雷纳，哈兰德脑子里突然又冒出一个比喻，花椰菜变成了老母鸡。

“你居然还会打架？”  
更衣室只剩两个人时，哈兰德笑着和他打趣。

“比你会！”桑乔没好气地推他让他起开。

“也是。”哈兰德晃晃脑袋，“要不是长得矮，你应该比我能打。毕竟看着就比我更像不良少年。”

话音未落，对方的脚丫子已经踢了过来。哈兰德跟他毫无顾忌地闹作一团，扭打得累了，索性一起喘着粗气躺在地上。

“嘿。”桑乔扭头叫他。  
“嗯？”哈兰德心不在焉地哼哼。

“我也没想到，”对方犹豫地咽了一口唾沫，“你会毫不犹豫冲上去跟人硬刚，替队友出头。”

“这很奇怪吗？”哈兰德又笑，“在你眼里我是个软蛋？”

“......没那意思。”桑乔含含糊糊地回答，“只是有点震惊。”

“让你震惊的事儿以后多了去了。”哈兰德胡乱揉了一把他的头发，语气夹着讽刺，“别小看任何人，德甲助攻王。”

“我没小看你！”桑乔气急败坏地辩解，“是你自己太戏精。”

“你得了吧。”哈兰德不甘示弱地回怼，“也不知道是谁在我刚来的时候一脸拽样。”

“那是我害羞！”桑乔一掌拍他脸上，“正常人谁不认生！”

“是你装。”哈兰德简单粗暴地继续怼他。桑乔气得翻身就要揍他，哈兰德叽里咕噜往外一顿滚，安全逃离危险地带。

“嘿，杰登。”哈兰德突然语气正经起来，“听我说。”  
“？”桑乔坐起身看着他。  
“我现在觉得你也不是那么讨厌了。”哈兰德坦诚地看着他的眼睛。“你其实挺可爱的，只是有点爱嘚瑟，这不碍事，我们可以成为朋友。”

“......”

“滚。”  
桑乔指着大门。

哈兰德有个标志性的庆祝姿势：打坐。  
当然，惜败巴黎后，挪威人的豪言壮语也竹篮打水一场空，甚至惨到还被内马尔姆巴佩模仿庆祝姿势全网内涵，一点有的没的snapchat事情也被翻出来议论个不停。哈兰德可谓是遭遇了人生第一次滑铁卢，一开始难受到想待在家一天不出门思考为什么自己没能多进几个球。

“出来玩。”  
桑乔的电话打爆了他的手机，哈兰德黑着眼圈赴约，却看见他穿着姆巴佩的巴黎球衣晃来晃去故意刺激自己。

“没完了？”他皱眉，“现在不是你提醒我客场没进球的时候。”

“真可惜。”桑乔装腔作势地比划着姆巴佩的庆祝动作，“看来你试图把这件事忘掉，那我可得多提醒提醒你。”

哈兰德正欲发作，桑乔却转过身来，一本正经。  
“因为以后总有些爱嚼舌根的人当面问起你这件事，”他摊摊手，“假如你永远把这件事当丑事看待，岂不就成了别人眼里真正的笑话？”

“......”哈兰德撇过头去。  
“用你的行动回击。用你的行动说，你不care。”  
桑乔把足球踢到他左脚。  
“我已经好久没看见原本的你了。现在的你，我非常讨厌。”

在帮助对方回到正轨上，桑乔可谓是开了个好头。19岁时，一个人度过艰难时刻需要不断地自我消化和体味，而同样19岁的人一句两句就能把人点醒————好像不再是孤雁独飞，而是顾影成双，说不上是真正的有人同行，却是倾诉的窗口，容纳了不必明说的同龄人共鸣。

几乎同样的场景还发生在踢拜仁后的低谷。

对他们这种人而言，消息满天乱飞是常态。桑乔开玩笑地说自己最近卸载了推特，把手机若无其事地扔开到一边。哈兰德余光扫过仍然亮着的屏幕，上面是拜仁球迷污蔑的GIF和带脏字的胡言乱语。

他乱揉了一把桑乔刚理好的头发，打了个哈欠走开，后者在原地跺脚抗议，声音像是玩VR游戏时的样子，宛如尖叫鸡。

“你最好是这样。”他简短地说。  
“什么？”桑乔嫌弃地擦着头发。“你刚才搞乱了我的发型。”  
“你最好是不在意。”他回过头眨眼。“因为如果你在意的话，我就要出言嘲讽了。”  
“那当然不会给你尖酸刻薄的机会。”对方笑嘻嘻地对答如流，“要看不起也应该是我先看不起你。”

含沙射影没意思。哈兰德笑得眼睛都弯弯的。这就是在暗示上次巴黎的打坐庆祝。“我可什么丧气话都没说喔？我还说，非常感谢我们伟大的内马尔先生，把冥想发扬光大？”  
“如你所愿，我也一样。”桑乔故意学着他的样子来了个蹩脚的wink，“希望我们都不像你一样心理脆弱。”  
两人心照不宣地四目相对大笑起来。

或许从什么时候起————  
哈兰德走出去的时候心里突然冒出一个奇奇怪怪的念头。  
我们，我和他，开始相互依赖了。

绝杀后的拥抱是悄声改变的罪魁祸首。哈兰德怀着诡秘的小心思，只po了和桑乔的合照，队友也察觉了几丝端倪，背后笑着议论不停。桑乔当然也听到了，反应却出乎意料的奇怪，举止行动都在朝着他们刚认识时针锋相对的方向靠拢，甚至有疏远的倾向。往常都是和自己站在一起，如今却故意躲得远远的，让哈兰德很是不舒服；连当着大家的面叫他的时候，桑乔也只是含含糊糊地答应，压根是一副不想理他的样子。

终于，某一天训练结束，桑乔对他熟视无睹的行为彻底把哈兰德惹怒了，出了更衣室便跟着他追了过去。

“刚才怎么不正眼看我？”

哈兰德超过他又转回来，迎着桑乔就直接开口问道。桑乔原本看见他时就飞快低下了头，装作正在玩手机，挪威人质问的话一出口就被弄得乱了阵脚，心虚地抬头瞟了他一眼，随后朝另一个方向加快步伐，试图溜到旁边的过道。

“我在跟你说话，”哈兰德显而易见地被他冷淡的举止激怒了，伸手直接摁在墙上，挡住他的去路，“回答我。”

“我没必要回答你。”桑乔狠狠握住他的胳膊想把他的手臂推开，但使出吃奶的劲儿也没能做到，“让开，我要出去。”

“因为我对你比对别人好是么？”哈兰德恼火地继续，“杰登，我说真的，如果你不稀罕别人离你太近，大可以从一开始就拒绝他们靠近你；谁不知道你有多傲慢，被你瞧得起我他妈是不是应该去放礼花炮庆祝？啊？凭什么你想控制所有人都围着你转？你以为你是谁？”

“你说什么？埃尔林？”桑乔难以置信地瞪着他，“你把我说成什么样的人？”

愤怒，悲哀，委屈———乱七八糟的东西一股脑涌上心头，桑乔不是什么善于控制情绪的人，简直花了全部的力气用来控制自己不去揪住他的衣领歇斯底里。他觉得自己委屈得快哭出来了，谁料到最喜欢的人会这么看他，没准儿还把“征服了最傲气的人”看作成就去和队友们炫耀呢——一遇到难过的事他就喜欢脑补，甚至能想象得到哈兰德得意洋洋地冲着他的挪威狐朋狗友们甩着自己送他的礼物盒———妈的。

“......那个，我.....”哈兰德自知说过了头，尴尬又内疚地松开手。见了鬼了，情绪激动就爱满嘴跑火车的毛病必须改。可他实在太害怕，患得患失已经是常事，情绪总因为这个人被牵动，而且是控制不住的。

“我要回去了。”明眼人都看得出，桑乔正拼命维持着年长者的稳重形象，竭力摆出冷静姿态，殊不知颤抖的嘴唇都清晰表露着他的心都快碎成橘子瓣了。他硬生生地甩开哈兰德想去握他肩的手，吸了吸鼻子径自走开。

突然，猛的一下，腰又被身后站着的人揽了过去；哈兰德从后面抱住了他，一只手臂牢牢地卡在他前胸，另一只则绕在他腰间不肯松开。桑乔徒劳地挣扎了两下，对方反而抱得更紧了，像是不能脱身的沼泽似的。

“你忽冷忽热的时候不会觉得良心过不去吗？”

哈兰德低低地附在他耳边说，“那我以后做事同样也可以不考虑你的感受。”

“你本来也没考虑过。”桑乔气势汹汹地嘴硬，偏过头去倔强地死盯着他，“你巴不得我事事不顺心，巴不得我比不过你；你最喜欢用友情这个词儿来道德绑架别人，心安理得享受着别人对你的关心，到头来又把别人说的一无是处。”

看来刚才的话真的刺痛他了。哈兰德懊恼地胡乱甩甩头发。

“如果我真的想道德绑架你，”他不受控制地着了魔一样反问，“那你觉得我会用友情这个词吗？”

该来的总会来的。桑乔的心胡乱怦怦跳，为什么自己要把话题往这个奇怪的方向上引——快逃，快逃，赶快逃走，这一切都太不受控制了，正朝着自己最害怕的方向发展了——他不知道怎么面对哈兰德，怎么面对自己一团乱麻的感情，又怎么才能保证在自己尚未理清时不去浪费对方坦诚又明亮温暖的心意。他太敏感多疑，又太会伪装自己，在无数个细节上都伤害了对方，却仍然奢望得到他包容的回应——这是不可能的，不要再欺骗自己了。

“我......”桑乔只觉得如鲠在喉，张着嘴硬是说不出一句话。

“我对你不仅仅是友情，我也不想让它永远局限在友情。”哈兰德干脆放弃了组织语言，想到哪儿说到哪儿，一股脑地把满腔感情都抖包袱似的弄出来，“我不管你怎么想的，反正我一直都是这么觉得；如果我真的能把你拴在我身边，这样的理由显然是最好的。”

桑乔只觉得身子僵硬，像个木头桩子似的被钉死在原地；觉察到对方仍然没什么反应，哈兰德干脆一用力把他拽过来面对面朝着自己，“知道我为什么总是因为你的一举一动心慌意乱吗？知道我为什么总是在你面前神经质一样的担心这担心那？你要是认为我本身就是这样的，那你就错了，这都是因为———”

“我喜欢你。”

哈兰德还没说完，桑乔便抢先一步说出了那句话。他惊诧地盯着对方涨得通红的脸——眉毛紧蹙，额前甚至有几滴汗，眼睛耷拉着不敢看自己，手指紧握成拳又松开。鬼知道他说这句话耗费了多少勇气，哈兰德那一瞬间觉得似乎假如自己拒绝的话桑乔就会找个窗户直接跳下去了，当然事实就是如此———在哈兰德几秒钟发愣的功夫，桑乔已经开始快速后撤脚步准备溜了，感谢上帝，想表白却被表白的主人公反应迅速地一把将他拉了回来，紧紧抱在怀里。

“天啊，”哈兰德正不知道怎么开口，像只猫一样扒拉着他胸口的人瓮声瓮气地说，“这简直就像是在做梦。”

“你已经我的台词抢了，”哈兰德温柔地用手指蹭蹭他的脸蛋，“别说话。”

“你要亲我吗？”桑乔一脸期待地眨巴着湿漉漉的黑眼睛。

哈兰德盯着他的嘴唇犹豫了一瞬，随后把他的脑袋扒拉得低下去。

“……现在不是时候。”他自言自语道。  
“啊——那你放开我。”桑乔不满地抓他的衣服。

“别动。”哈兰德满足地咕噜着。  
“让我再抱你一会儿。”

所有的犹疑徘徊，都有了归处；所有的抗拒推拉，最后都落入了心的归属。

不过，话说回来，桑乔也是在和他互相袒露心意后才真真切切地知道了这个家伙究竟是什么样的人————爱吃飞醋。

好比前一阵要么和雷尼尔对抗训练，要么和贝林厄姆一起练射门，比自己小几个月的人如今又格外地看起来更不成熟，今天叨叨着雷尼尔碰了你哪里，明天又抱怨起你和亚伯拉罕能不能别总是在一起聚会。桑乔被磨得无奈，只得认认真真地扶着他的肩膀说，你是独一无二的，大可不必担心这么多。

“如果出现了比我更好的人呢？”  
哈兰德一副没有被哄好的样子，任凭桑乔在地下跳脚跟他要拥抱。  
“......”  
桑乔无可奈何地扶额，突然灵机一动。  
“来，让我们假设有这么个人。”他眨眨眼。  
“这个人比你完美，比你体贴。”

“可他永远有一点是做不到的，而这一点除了你之外没人拥有。”

“你遇到过跟你完全相反却又如此相像的人吗？”桑乔歪着脑袋反问，“就像火山和极地，精密与随意，条条框框与自成一派————能克服所有我认为是障碍的东西，把它们转换成优势一往无前？”

“他是我的反面。”  
桑乔眼神游离，似乎是在发呆，又像是认真地思索，“硬币一样的反面，同一根磁铁的两极，我不由自主地被他吸引，从喜欢看他应付自己无法应付的处境，再到他的性格特质，最后彻彻底底地鬼迷心窍了———而在我无可救药地陷进去时，我简直出乎意料的坚信守恒定理，我直视他的眼睛，认真听他说话，每个眼神都坚定不移，每个字都铿锵有力，告诉我：他也是如此为我着迷。”

“信仰可以让人凭其度日。”桑乔狡黠地冲他眨眨眼跑开，留下哈兰德站在原地看着他发愣，“你的每个微小动作都在说着我爱你。我这么告诉自己，每天每夜，每个起不来的早晨都会被这句话唤醒。”

“祈祷吧！差劲先生。”桑乔已经跑远，又转过身把双手扩成喇叭状朝他喊道，“你的每个眼神都支撑我和你一起微笑，用你玩牌时都不转的脑筋想想你的重要性。”

这是我爱你的理由，也是其他人永远无法替代你的理由。

哈兰德捂住嘴，不让别人看见忍俊不禁的神色，终于耐不住，偏过头扑哧笑出了声。

调情能力爆表的家伙———  
更让人没有安全感了。

某种意义上，他们都在彼此小心呵护着与自己同样好强的对方，乃至于一点一滴的细微末节也要在意。事实上根据队里老前辈们丰富的感情经历来作以借鉴，这并不是最好的选择。

真正的考验来临前，一切都为时尚早，正如再耀眼的骄子也同样会遭受至亲逝去的痛击，通往未来的道路无非都是一地荆棘。

桑乔鲜少郁郁寡欢，唯独这次连续几天笑容都带着勉强。把心思都吐露出来的那一天，时间地点也都普通，哈兰德安慰地摸摸他的手背，却发现自己除了说“一切都会好起来的”之外已经别无他物，喉咙干涩得言语单薄。

“都会失去的，不论是谁。”桑乔梦呓似的喃喃自语，“你知道的，埃尔林。我20年的生命里有太多人离开，我目睹很多人的生命像被蝼蚁慢慢啃食，直到躯壳干瘪眼神空洞。”他朝自己的纹身努嘴，“我让他们的名字与我的表皮肌理融为一体，他们在坟墓里腐烂，也在我的身上扎根重生。”

哈兰德靠在墙边一言不发，眼睛直直地盯着桑乔似笑非笑的脸，一只脚挪动了一下，别扭地放在另一只伸直的腿下方。汗湿的手不自觉地塞进外套兜，随后把头轻轻低下，眨动的金色睫毛隐在垂落发间。

“每晚打架后满脸是血地回家，必须翻过栅栏躲避妈妈。”桑乔念念有词地继续下去，“她看见我打架会哭——她喜欢小题大做。我也喜欢。每次她哭，我就会骂自己一周。我渐渐成为了她最不想让我成为的人。浑浑噩噩度过了阴暗无比的童年，足球是救赎，也是神对恶魔般的我施以的悲悯。生活会在你想象不到的地方把经文传授，你无师自通，成为命运最虔诚的信徒。”

哈兰德仍旧抱着臂，沉默着抬起头。对方的说话声音他已经听不清晰，唯独瞧见桑乔脸朝着天花板，躺在他面前的那一块地板上，早春的阳光洒在他半边脸，柔和又硬朗的轮廓越发分明，嘴唇翕动着念出一个个本该韵律明快如行板的单词节奏，如今却忧郁暗沉，连同黑眼珠里的光也一并消失。

“你知道吗？”哈兰德忽然侧过身去俯身凝视他，“你本该是这幅再普通不过的片景里最灵动的聚焦点，你却在对我说它的重要性只是聊胜于无。”

桑乔扯起嘴角勉强戏谑地笑了笑，微微偏过脸直视着对方晶亮的眸子，两只胳膊随意又轻佻地绕上哈兰德的脖颈。

“那你能做什么？”他挑挑眉，“你能让它再次美丽起来吗——或许它已经永远地消失了，死在迷茫世事中，被现实的屠刀斩首。”

话音刚落，下巴被对方的手指强行抬起，哈兰德近乎粗暴地直接低头吻住他的双唇，另一只手力道大得把男孩的身体猛地压在自己胸前，桑乔的手跟着一瞬间空白的大脑怔忡了一瞬，虚虚地放在他的脖子后面，再被吻得脱力，垂落下来扶住他的腰。

他没闭上眼睛，视线懒懒地在挪威人的眉目间逡巡。窗外的乌云飘过，遮住眼前光线；哈兰德高耸的眉骨下方落着阴影，微眯的眼睛不自然地动了一下，紧接着，从鼻尖到嘴角掠过一丝短暂的湿润，桑乔垂着的眼睑陡然抬起，舌尖竟是若有若无不易觉察的咸；哈兰德紧抱他的双臂松动些许，桑乔难以置信地抬起手捧着他的脸——眼睫毛下方，晶莹的泪珠清晰可见。

桑乔彻底慌了神，想把手指蹭到他眼角去；哈兰德却抢先一步抓紧了他的手腕，再把他的胳膊挪开。

“看见了吗？”他平静地问。  
“我不会做什么，”哈兰德低头望着对方惊异又悲伤的眼睛，“我不会拯救，也不会改变，你甚至可以认为这与刺激你儿时记忆的行径重合————”  
他慢慢把对方的手放下。  
“现在，回头看看你的言行造成的后果。”

悄悄绕到背后抱住的手臂似乎瞬间把怀里的人从呆滞中唤回现实。桑乔的额头抵着他的胸，手指紧抓着对方的衣服———倒春寒刚过时万物尚且深眠酣梦，自己连从鼻孔呼出的气都夹着冬日的清冷，唯独这个人从上到下都像是柔软的热源，不厚不薄的纱似的牢牢把自己包裹。像是不由分说闯进水平如镜湖面的风，荡起一层涟漪，虽是林木没能抵挡住的意外，却又令人着迷无比。

桑乔沉默着回拥住他，费力地踮起脚，用自己的脸去蹭他的脸颊。

他没有胆量看那双眼睛。那眼底的感情太熟悉。熟悉到每次都在梦里重现家人的企盼和自己在淋雨时无奈的嘶吼，每天都牢记在心的箴言与蛰伏在胸的少年心气。

可是它又那么不一样———母亲的悲伤给人以愧疚，热爱者的悲伤给人以一腔孤勇；他知道自己内心的想法，他从第一秒即是如此了解，如同多年前的初次相见，那天他们彼此隔着无形无声的沟壑遥相视之，一眼如利刃出鞘，越过肉体形骸，直穿五脏六腑。

“对不起。”  
他轻声说。像是安抚对方，又像是自我安慰；随后再次仰起头，放在哈兰德头后面的手微微下压，唇齿相碰，还赠了一个蜻蜓点水般温柔短暂的回吻。

屋内阴暗。积雨云翻天涌起，一道白光掠过，紧接着是炸雷轰鸣。第一滴雨水落地，为晴空万里画上浓墨重彩的休止符；狂风呼啸，树杈疯狂摇动，落叶离去似游子果决。眨眼间暴雨如注，落在地上几乎飘起白雾；颤抖的心割掉流着血的阴郁过往，蹲下身泣不成声时反而已是如释重负。

挣扎吧，这是命运。  
10岁的男孩一脚踢飞挡路的石子。  
挣扎吧，这是赎罪。  
15岁的少年在伦敦的暴雨里微笑。  
挣扎吧，我带你突出重围。  
20岁的男人对影痛饮，重拾刀剑。

“眼泪要为最爱的人而流。”阿尔夫蹲下身去，对年幼的金发男童说。  
“妈妈爱我，姐姐也是。”哈兰德眨巴着明亮的眼睛，“所以我不在那些人面前哭，是因为我不爱他们吗，爸爸？”  
“是的。”阿尔夫摸着小孩毛茸茸的头。  
“总有一天你会遇到自己最爱的人，”性格急躁的中年男子罕见的慈爱温和，“为对方而流泪，无关乎男子气概。”

“父亲，我想我找到他了。”  
前胸尚且温热，桑乔软乎乎的脑袋靠着他的，手塞在他的手里。  
哈兰德闭上眼睛。  
听着狂暴的风声也能让人渐渐睡去。

“真担心没我的这段时间你怎么办。”哈兰德迷迷糊糊地咕哝着。  
“少废话，踢你的比赛。”  
对方像是恢复了情绪，起码学会怼人了。  
语气温柔的那种。

欧国联比赛一结束，哈兰德就迫不及待地飞回德国，到地方就直往桑乔的住处跑。

“没人陪你耍，你就想起来找我了。”  
桑乔打开冰箱，摸出瓶饮料放在桌子一端，冲哈兰德撇撇嘴。哈兰德心领神会地走到桌子另一端，与此同时瓶子从对面嗖地滑过来，在掉地上的前一毫秒被他稳稳接住，打开盖子就灌了几大口，再心满意足地感叹一声——整串动作简直行云流水。

“你这话说的。”哈兰德不客气地抬屁股坐在桌子上，踢球时穿的的臭袜子随便往地上一丢，被对方嫌弃地用拖鞋拨到一边，“平时我只要有空哪次不来找你？太没良心了，杰登。”

“再没良心也比你强。”桑乔不甘示弱地回嘴，“我回英国的时候你一条消息都不给我发，最后还是我主动找你你才理。”

“那是我忙着在踢比赛。”哈兰德扑哧一声笑了，贱兮兮地凑近他，“你踢比赛了吗？”

“滚！”桑乔气急败坏地一拳就冲着他胸上怼了过去，大咧咧叉着腿的人早就熟悉了他的揍人套路，乐呵呵地一把拽住他的胳膊，桑乔一个站立不稳，顺理成章地被他揪到了大腿上坐着。

“刚回来就耍流氓，挪威是让你变猥琐的圣地吗。”桑乔白了他一眼，身体却出乎意料地没挣扎。  
“我他妈想死你了，”哈兰德扳过他的脸就亲了一口，嗓音变得温柔低沉又黏糊糊。“Fucking missing。”  
“你是missing fucking吧。”桑乔盯着他往自己下体滑的手，毫不留情地猛薅了一下他的头发，把对方痛得大叫。

“我看透你了。”金毛大狗可怜巴巴地捂着脑袋眼泪汪汪，“你只是嘴上说想我，实际上你这个负心汉根本不爱我。”

“今天不行，说正经的。”桑乔弹了他一个脑瓜嘣，“我腿根很疼，昨天不小心拉伤了。”  
“那就不能传教士式了。”哈兰德认真地摸着下巴颏思索起来，然后被桑乔的一个飞腿几乎扫成高位截瘫。

“不过我最近也很闲是真的。”哈兰德随便地靠墙坐着，“你懂。国家队不是很顺利。”

桑乔扬起嘴角挑挑眉。显而易见，凭借他对哈兰德的了解，这就是挪威人安慰他的方式；他永远都不会说“下次加油，你最棒”，甚至还满脸黑人问号地觉得这种话恰恰是最敷衍的。他的安慰永远都是拐弯抹角地不透露感情，不过跟自己的拐弯抹角又是两码事，带着点大男子主义的冷静淡然。

“噢？我才不要跟你同病相怜。”桑乔咂咂嘴不接招，故作傲慢地扫了他一眼，“毕竟金球和金童可不是一个水准。”

“金球和金童都是我的。”哈兰德托着腮帮子坏笑着看他，“你别想了。”

暴风雨般的发作前夕，对面却是阳光灿烂的。桑乔拿起枕头就往哈兰德身上砸，后者配合地发出一声声惨叫；在扔完最后一个蜜蜂抱枕时，哈兰德一头金发的脑壳咕噜一下从缝隙里冒了出来，连带着的还有两只胳膊滑稽地乱晃，还抓住了桑乔的裤腿，把他毫不费力地抱进枕头堆。

“你今天欠打。”桑乔掐了一把他暖乎乎的脸。“下次我就去主管那里告状，说你品行恶劣不尊重师长——”  
“金童是我的，我是你的。”  
哈兰德微笑着低头埋在他的胸口上。  
“怎么能不尊重你呢，我们队内小孩的老师。”

没有什么事比哄好桑乔更容易了。按哈兰德的话来讲，表面上他臭屁得以长辈自居，实际就是个还没断奶的孩子。只要假装顺着他的意思讲话，满足一下他的小傲娇小虚荣，他就会从猛虎炸毛瞬间变成软绵绵甜蜜蜜的猫咪。

“还记得我跟你说的吗？”  
桑乔坐在他两条腿之间的空位上，懒洋洋地把脑袋往后一仰，靠在哈兰德的前胸上。  
“什么，”哈兰德忙着把他的上身往上拉拉，确保对方躺得更舒适。  
“那些———嗯，”桑乔咂吧着嘴，“那些我们约定好的事情。”  
“比如？”哈兰德含着笑歪头侧过去看他，“你说过的‘下次大四喜，我就什么姿势都答应你’？”  
“......我现在没功夫和你扯。”桑乔一副想站起来继续揍他但是懒得起身的样子。说实话，他的身体暖暖的，像只抱抱熊，好舒服。  
“我当然记得。”哈兰德蹭了蹭他的脸。“要一起完成未竟的事业。”

“Unfinished business…”桑乔皱着眉若有所思。

起初，他们做这个约定的时候还是当成玩笑话。主管和教练把他俩叫到一起谈话是常事，备受瞩目的两人永远都是队内建设的中心。不久前，他们做过互相看不顺眼的天生冤家，也慢慢互相接纳过彼此，表面交好却绝不掏心掏肺；他们可能都没有想到过，曾经捱着教练磨磨唧唧的教导却仍对彼此怀有不可磨灭的戒心，在某一天突然不可自拔地被那些与自己完全相反的特质吸引———就像发现了一份珍宝，环顾四周无人，小心翼翼地擦亮收起，连同隐秘的爱意，虔诚真挚地埋在心底。

“你们要一起完成我们未来的目标。”发福却仍不减英俊的中年男人把他俩的肩膀搂在一起。

“你们是这支队伍里最璀璨的双星。”队医摆弄着手头的工具，抬起头朝着半躺的桑乔一笑。

“我们是吗？”桑乔在更衣室歪着头看他，隔着中间的阿扎尔。

“是的。”哈兰德笃定地与他击掌，随后在他看不见的地方偷偷握起拳。

“啊，那时你是怎么说的？”哈兰德突然问，“你说的是‘我们一定要一起开创这支队伍的新纪元———还是别的什么？”

“差不多吧，我也忘了。”桑乔笑着思考，“现在看来，那句话就像是在说‘埃尔林哈兰德，你要想成功必须有我在你身边’似的……不知道你有没有把它当成挑衅。”

“真可惜，”哈兰德舒适地伸了个懒腰，“你说什么我不记得了，只记得你当时脸涨得通红，就跟要表白一样———还害得我白兴奋一场，原来说的只是那些无聊透了的兄弟情义。”

“后来不是正经八百跟你表白了？”桑乔气得蹬了他一脚，“你呢？屁都没说，好意思？”

“我说了，我天天都在说。”哈兰德把怀里挣扎的人搂紧，“那你还让我怎么说？”

“你说什么了？”桑乔气不打一处来地咬他的手臂，“你连说话都不怎么说，在训练场看见我都只会点头傻乐。”

“那是因为看见你太高兴。”哈兰德辩解道，“人在高兴时不知道说啥好的。”

“那你现在就说一句我爱你听听。”桑乔转身揪住他的领子，“立刻马上。”

然后他喜闻乐见地看见哈兰德的脸涨得通红，本身皮肤就白，一红整个人就像个大番茄。对方极其尴尬地把头埋下去，像是做了什么亏心事似的窘迫；桑乔有点诧异又带着点恶趣味盯着他看，哈兰德动作迅速地站起身来，捂着脸平静了半晌。

“今天不行，明天再说。”  
“啊——！”桑乔不满地大叫。对面的人已经走到门口去拿外套和帽子了。  
“过几天就要比赛了，”哈兰德头也不回地说，“加油。”  
“你赶紧滚吧，早死早超生。”桑乔气得抓起拖鞋就往他身上丢，被哈兰德敏捷地一脚踢开。

“你看看，”他眨眨眼，“你连扔东西都扔在我的左脚射程范围内，杰登。”  
“把门给我关好！”桑乔没好气地走过去——其实也是为了送送这个连我爱你都不敢说的怂包——“戴上我的围巾，晚上很冷。”

“不戴。”哈兰德转过来，低下头短促地吻了吻他。“你晚上要去开趴，你戴。”  
“你怎么知道我又要开趴。”桑乔狐疑地盯着他。有的时候他觉得哈兰德不是温顺的金毛，倒像只凶巴巴又控制欲爆棚的警犬。

“指望你学好是不可能的，”哈兰德随便掐了一把他的脸蛋，指尖略略擦过嘴边梨涡，桑乔只觉得他平日里粗糙的手指现在却软乎乎的温暖。“不要喝酒，早点回家。”

啊，见鬼了。

目送高个子的背影逐渐远去时，他竭力遏制住想追上去从背后抱住对方，环住他的腰，再没完没了地小声咕噜一万句情话的冲动。

————当然，次日是赢球了。两个人蹲在电视旁边没完没了地看让点和助攻的的花絮，然而哈兰德却对桑乔接受采访的用词不甚满意。

“My friend。”哈兰德一字一顿地念道。  
“你是不是指望我从这里挖掘出什么？”他不甚满意地扭头看着收拾东西的男友，“还是说你的手机又被经纪人偷偷破译开锁密码了？”

桑乔好笑又无奈地叹了口气，干脆转过身扔开他手里的笔记本电脑，不由分说跨坐在他大腿上。

“难不成要说my boyfriend?”他反问道，无视对方的手不老实地摸上自己的屁股，“在他们面前克制一下就完了......一个单词你就能用来当做媒介试图顺藤摸瓜找出我的外遇行为，你是多有正宫意识。”

“那也不成，反正我不开心。”哈兰德直截了当地回答，“你自己想办法。”

“那这样？”桑乔拨开他的头发，在他的额头上吻了一下。“你太勉强人了，我舌头上刚起了个口腔溃疡。”

“不用嘴不就好了。”哈兰德的手指塞进了他的内裤，在臀缝里外若有若无地摩擦。

“......你真是一天都闲不得......”桑乔低头在他脖颈旁边吹着热气，“都训练一整天了，我倒是要试试看你还有什么能耐。”

“好啊，欢迎来试。”哈兰德翻身把他压在床上。  
“等一下，别弄在裤子上——”桑乔挣扎着小声抱怨，“上次你弄得乱七八糟，我洗衣服洗了好久——”  
“我没猜错的话，你又去打架了。”哈兰德不悦地嗅着桑乔衣服上的味道，“不是昨天就是前天。”

“晕，这你都能知道，你是警犬吗。”桑乔一副服了气的表情，凑上脸去，试图用吻堵住他的嘴，“别说话，你一说话就毁气氛。”

“起来。”哈兰德像揪小猫似的拎着桑乔后颈的衣服把他提起来，“我给你上药。”

桑乔咕噜着满不情愿地被他提溜走，撸起袖子的时候还在往后缩着不想胳膊被他拽。性欲被弄得烟消云散，哈兰德在这方面有着极其过人的优势。

“我错了嘛。”桑乔盯着他低头严肃又冷漠的神色，撒娇地把头往他怀里蹭。“别气。”  
“你还知道认错？真是小看你了。”哈兰德猛地把沾了药水的棉签压在桑乔手上，后者嗷的一声叫了出来，Fuck shit Go to hell说了一大串，最后哀嚎着倒在他身上，发誓再也没有下次，因为不想被暴力上药洗礼。

“见鬼，你最近像变了个人。”桑乔懒懒地拨弄他的头发，“还是说你本质上就是个控制狂，不光自己是个机器人，还得要求别人都跟你一样喝机油。”

“谢谢夸奖。”哈兰德得意地笑。“试用期已过，不满意不能退货退款。”

“那没办法，只能照单全收了。”  
桑乔轻轻弹了一下他的鼻尖。

水火不相容，相遇即无共生；赤地沙石肆虐，独在烈日下炙烤；暴雨倾盆而至，共崔巍相抱。南北极相吸，唯独不借助流动的磁场，兜兜转转回到原点，回首相看而愕然，天壤地别之根本竟是早已血脉相连。

“你是我的奇迹。”  
英格兰人咕哝着，看向他幽暗的瞳孔深处。  
柔波似的湖绿里，只有自己的影子。


End file.
